Chaotic Seasons
by lilyintherain
Summary: Destruction and pandemonium have consumed the clans; what will the young cats do? Left only with a cryptic, vague prophecy, what can they do?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE: HIS EYES BURNED**

It was a tedious afternoon; as of late, all days had been long and silent.

Until it happened.

It had been a perfectly normal afternoon, tedious, long, silent, and simply boring.

But then, suddenly, a fire broke out. The flames licked at the trees, burning and scorching all the bark and branches it touched; the heat was enough to make someone pass out. From one angle, the fire could look almost like a demon, trying to terrorize the cats that had tried to live in peace for so long. As if the demon was bored by all the peace, now trying to ruin it all.

And perhaps there was a demon; a demon in cat's shape, with glowing eyes and a damaged pelt, fur falling off in clumps, surrounded by the fire. It lacked fear, lacked fright in its eyes. It was apathetic, emotionless, horribly cold inside the heat. But still, despite the cold demeanor, you could see a deep burning in his eyes, almost at ease, like it had done what it had needed to do – a true demon. It could frighten a full-grown cat, such as the leader of SirenClan, Fallenstar; who was perhaps one of the most brave, powerful, courageous cats there was in this forest.

And perhaps you wonder, why would someone do such a thing? Why wouldn't one do such a thing, I ask? Because surely you've heard the saying a kit will be a kit; unless you are not one of the four clans. Which I would have to kill you for; SirenClan cats may be whimsical, airy daydreamers, but nonetheless we are vicious when provoked.

With the saying 'kits will be kits', why couldn't a demon be a demon?

After all, I know the burden, and I know how to fight it.

But it's hard, alone, and difficult; it is full of sorrow and pain.

And perhaps love.

Who am I, you ask? And what do I mean?

You sound like a kit. Innocent, pure. Undirtied by demonic wants and needs and evil. Still sweet.

These are mere pawprints left by this story, long over; but I will tell you, young one.

My name is Songpaw, of SirenClan, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **Thanks soooo much to Tainted Purification for her review! :D Honestly, I was hoping for more reviews, but I guess I'll just have to post another chapter for you guys to notice this. :(

"Songpaw, wake up!"

I sleepily and drowsily heaved my mind from the heavy, cloying, dark, thick blanket of sleep and my glistening eyes groggily flickered open to see the radiant morning sun streaming in through the swaying, lofty reeds that surrounded my den, and I uncurled my lithe limbs in a luxuriant stretch.

"C'mon, we have training to get to!" the voice reiterated, and I swiveled my sleek head to view the source of the urgent words. My brother, Torrentpaw, stood silhouetted at the entrance of the apprentice den, his long, dark, dusky pelt stirring faintly around him as a light, fragrant morning breeze sweeped through camp, the sharp tang of brine riding along it.

"I'm _coming_," I sighed. I stood up and sweeped past him, and when I had passed the slanting shadows of the reeds, I let the balmy, pleasant heat of the sun warm my fur.

"I see you finally got her up," someone meowed. I turned my glinting gaze to the new cat, and I beheld my slim sister, Jadepaw, striding towards us, her dappled dark grey coat rippling and undulating as she moved and her sparkling jade green eyes twinkling with wit.

She came to a stop beside Torrentpaw, who mirrored her humor in his own turquoise orbs, and as they stood by each other I was struck again by how different from my siblings I was.

The two of them shared the shadowy coloration of their pelts and verdant tints of their eyes.

I, however, was sheathed in a glimmering coat of luminescent silver, like captured moonbeams, streaked with curling, intricate, whorls and coils of black and gold along my spine, tail, and flanks, which twisted to a peak at the very center of my forehead. My eyes were a crystalline, pale blue, though I've been told they seem almost lavender in the moonlight, and silver in the bright sun.

They looked like our parents.

I did not.

Every time I saw them, I was reminded of dear, gentle, soft Heronwing and warm, strong, protective Ironclaw. And every time a throbbing, excruciating, agonizing tear went through my tender chest, making the raw, horrible wound of their abscence that much more agonizing.

We had lost them to the vicious, ferocious bout of greencough that had torn through camp a moon ago; even talented and gifted Cascadeshimmer couldn't save them.

And every time we three were together, I was horribly aware of the gaping, screaming, excruciating deficiency of our cherished, beloved sister, Melodypaw. She had been as charming and sweet as honey, with her pale grey tabby fur like smooth pebbles in the sun and eyes as green as new, vigorous growth at the very birth of greenleaf.

She had been my best friend.

And mere weeks after our apprenticeship, MedusaClan launched a dastardly attack on our camp, and as inexperienced as we all were, sweet, darling, lovely, gentle Melodypaw was ripped open by a powerful rival warrior. It felt as if my heart were being ripped and torn and yanked and hauled from my chest, as if it were my own scarlet torrents that flooded from my chest and seeped into the ground, staining the soil vermillion.

I couldn't save her.

And every day I woke up with the knowledge that she was forever gone, never coming back, and gone from my life.

I felt these emotions weigh me down as I gazed at Torrentpaw and Jadepaw, and it seemed as if they sensed my swelling, unending sorrow, because they came up beside me and tenderly pressed their flanks against mine, their sleek fish tails brushing against my own.

This was not an anomaly—all cats in SirenClan possessed the tail of a fish, and were also gifted with blessed endowment of song. When we wished it, our songs could hypnotize the hearers, which was quite useful in battle. It took much practice to master the art, though.

Indeed, each of the Clans had their own special, unique, different gifts granted by omnipotent StarClan.

The cats of MedusaClan had the tough, scaly skin of a snake, the only weak spot where they could be injured by fang or claw on their underbellies. They were as heartless and cunning as snakes, too.

GriffinClan was filled with felines with the extraordinary ability to fly, using the lush, feathered wings that sprang from their back. They preffered the leisurely, laid-back life.

And the cats of VampireClan were the most mysterious of all. They were swift and muscular, more so than any normal cat. Their glowing tawny eyes were always filled with the hunger for blood, though they sated this by draining their prey. And when those radiant, luminous eyes shone red, you knew that they had feasted on the blood of a cat.

They were not hardly seen except at the Gatherings held further inland.

"I know it's hard, Songpaw," Jadepaw breathed, breaking me out of my mourning, gloomy, depressed thoughts.

"We feel the pain, too," Torrentpaw added, licking me ear.

_But you don't understand. You can move on, but I can't, _I thought drearily. _My heart will never be free of this agonizing torture!_

"We have to go to training; our mentors are waiting," Torrentpaw reminded me.

I shook them off and strode towards the entrance where our three mentors were gathered.

"Then to training we go."

This came out sooooo much longer than I thought! This is like the longest thing I've ever written! I really hope you guys like it!

P.S.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!** Wow, only one comment except from Lakestorm Wright? BTW, Lakestorm Wright, you just don't understand...I spent a long time on this, and really? You're just wasting your time just leaving hate-comments; why don't you do something useful? And thank you, Tainted Purification! :D

My mentor, Midnightheart, swept towards me, looking at me with his cloudy, opaque orbs of violet, carefully apathetic and emotionless. His fur had a dusky raven color, similar to the blackbird that is a crow. I looked at him, wide-eyed. My siblings glanced back at me as they left with their mentors, and Midnightheart continued to stare, without words. I swallowed thickly, nervous and rather anxious.

"Songpaw," he finally meowed, voice calm and confident, certain and unafraid of anything. It only served to make me feel weak, so weak – it made me ashamed, especially when there were so many brave cats in SirenClan. It made me feel worthless, that one gaze, and I flattened my ears as a sign of submission and compliance, eyes lowered to the ground underneath my front paws. "It is time to train."

He looks somber and rather humorless; I decided to only nod my head in response, rather intimidated.

It would be something I would soon regret, not saying anything to my dear, dear mentor.

For neither of us would be able to say anything, ever again.

P.S

This chapter's kind of short, but don't worry! The next one's longer!


End file.
